Unlikely Love
by TheBigBadWolf1
Summary: AU. Small drabbles about various pairings, but not just any pairings! These are the weirdest and unlikeliest pairings to ever exist! Rated T to be sure. [CHAPTER 3 - LILLYXKENNY]
1. CarlosXRebecca

The Walking Dead: Unlikely Love

Chapter 1 – CarlosXRebecca

The cabin had a cozy yet eerie ambience at night. The night time was usually calm, and only sometimes a walker would end up banging on the door, but they would be dealt with rather easily. The lighting emitting from the candles spread around illuminated the house and would draw spooky shadows on the walls.

Carlos looked back at Sarah, who was reading a book in Greek on the kitchen table. Nick, Pete and Luke usually went to bed early seeing they liked to get their fish early in the morning. But Carlos preferred to stay up a bit longer, to think. He insisted that his daughter should go to bed early, but he gave her permission often to stay up to let her read some chapters on her book.

It had been almost two months ever since he met the cabin group. And ever since he met Rebecca…something caught his eye.

At the beginning, he didn't realize it. Perhaps he did, but he didn't want to admit it. But after long meditating and simply spending time with Rebecca, he knew it. He had a crush on her. Perhaps even more than that. As the days passed, he felt a bigger need to simply spend time with her…to talk to her…maybe he didn't comprehend his feelings due to the fact that she was a married woman. And he couldn't betray Alvin's trust, he was a friend at heart, and that's something rare in the fucking zombie apocalypse. Plus it was his wife, his unborn child…

Carlos didn't understand what he was thinking. He swore ever since his wife's passing that he would never love again, but you can't choose who you love, apparently. Could be the fact that he noticed the various similarities between his wife and Rebecca: the way she walked and talked, how she'd get grumpy sometimes, her smell…only when he met her he recognized how much he missed his wife. And his daughter needed a mother. He never told her that she died, and he could remember clearly as daylight when she was viciously torn apart by zombies, and when he had to shoot her in the head. He invented an excuse, and even though his oblivious daughter believed it, it was obvious she missed a mother figure. He'd notice that Rebecca would be so soft and kind when she interacted with Sarah; she was perfect for her.

But life wasn't so easy. The weight on his chest burned and weighed him down. He couldn't hold it much longer. Once he'd get the chance, he would confess his feelings for her. Then he considered something. And what if…she loved him back? It was possible, afterall he saw that she was arguing with Alvin much more often than usual, and seemed tired of him. Perhaps there was a shot to this love…or was Carlos simply in denial?

**Quick Note: Okay, so you might be thinking "WTF? Carlos and Rebecca?", but I had this idea of writing about unlikely pairings that would never happen in real life. This is my first time writing a love/pairing Fanfic, so yeah tell me ways to improve it. I'm open to suggestions; just drop a review saying your suggestion. Stay tuned for the next chapter: BonnieXTroy. Peace! **


	2. BonnieXTroy

The Walking Dead: Unlikely Love

Chapter 2 – BonnieXTroy

It'd be considerable to think that the zombie apocalypse would be like an amusement park for someone like Troy. Guilt-free crime, lots of killing and looting and the freedom to do whatever it pleased him. But ever since he'd met Carver that changed.

Who was bad boy Troy now? A boring ass guard. His days as free-roaming the Earth causing havoc had ended. He was now a guard, with his freedom cut down by the community's rules and regulations. He spent his days under the hot sun, marching along the rooftops searching for walkers who got too close or potential robbers. But neither of them appeared very often nowadays.

At least there was something good about all this. He met Bonnie.

The worst about the apocalypse was hearing the walkers moaning on and on. They never stopped. And now that a herd was closing in, that sound never ceased, and Troy was being driven to madness. But once he would step inside their camp, all it took was to hear Bonnie's voice that acted like music to his ears, to be fully healed.

Having a silly little crush was a first on Troy's book. After all, he was a survivalist badass, and that's what she showed everybody. He knew that the community saw him as a cruel, heartless asshole, and if you don't keep a reputation like that, you get killed. But Bonnie burst into his life.

He wobbled his head, trying to shrug it off. He was alive after two years into the apocalypse, all of it thanks to being the way he was: violent and tough. He could not allow to get softie.

But perhaps it was best that way. What was the point of living and surviving, if you couldn't do and have what you wanted and needed? Well, Troy needed and wanted Bonnie.

He had to make a move on her. Things weren't going to happen by magic. So, he started thinking. He needed to do something to prove Bonnie that he had good intentions, that he wasn't a complete idiot.

He could give her a gift. Had did he had on him that he could give her? He could give her his spare Glock 17. It wasn't romantic, but it kept you safe, didn't it? And wasn't that a supposed gift? Chicks dig guns, don't they?

Nah, that wasn't good enough. He required something romantic. What do women like? _Flowers maybe? _Troy thought. He never really had what you could call a girlfriend, but in TV girls used to like those. _Yeah._

But where could he find a flower? He looked around and spotted the greenhouse. He turned around, leaving his watching post, and walked toward the small building. Carver had issued Reggie to plant all sorts of vegetation inside that greenhouse, it'd be bound to have flowers.

Troy stepped inside. The first plants that came into sight were multiple blueberry plants. _Goddamn, where are them flowers? _

Troy then noticed something in the corner. He paced towards a vase, who had a small tree Troy didn't recognize, but it had some flowers on it. They were white with a yellow middle.

"Good 'nuff." He said to himself. He picked one of the flowers and he manned up. "C'mon, ya can do this."

He walked hurriedly, trying to get this over with, in the direction of the armory, where she was supposedly working. Once he reached the door, he tried to focus. Without further ado, he opened the door, and was greeted with Bonnie sitting on a chair, filling cartridges.

"Oh, hi Troy." Bonnie greeted him. "Need me to fill a clip?"

"N-no, ac-actually I-I-I, wanted t-to give ya this." He nervously stuttered, hesitantly reaching for the flower and showing it to Bonnie.

"W-w-w…t-t-t…" Bonnie stuttered even more, gripping the flower. She really wasn't seeing this one coming, Troy giving her a flower? What the…

"I-I…though I-I'd look pretty on yer h-hair." He shyly explained, as Bonnie blushed until her entire face was red.

"Well, it was a nice gesture. I appreciate it." She said, trying to be nice.

"I-I gotta go…I-I need to go take watch." He then hurtled and walked out the door. He closed it and leaned against it. _Phew… _he sighed in relief. He'd done it. Task accomplished. Now to see if his move worked or not.

**Quick Note: So here it is, Boy? Tronnie? Anyway, drop a review if you may and leave a suggestion to keep this fanfic going. Thanks to Rebloxic for this suggestion! And stay tuned for the next chapter, LillyXKenny. **


	3. LillyXKenny

The Walking Dead: Unlikely Love

Chapter 3 – LillyXKenny

Kenny was spinning his wedding ring in his hand, sitting in a felled tree trunk. His wife was sitting a couple feet away from him, clutching Duck who was bitten in her arms. Lee had volunteered to check out the train that was in their RV's path. And inside the rectangular vehicle was Lilly, whom had murdered Carley earlier in cold blood. Kenny turned his head and gazed his wife. The woman he had spoken his vows with, who he kissed as the priest said, who he shared all of his best memories. To be honest, Kenny no longer felt any attraction to Katjaa. It was hard to call them a couple who loved each other. Katjaa didn't admit it in front of Kenny, but he knew that she perceived him as a monster. Perhaps he was. Kenny wasn't a saint, especially after the dead rose and started eating the living. Kenny ran over so many people trying to escape the city. He had crushed an old man's head in, whom had a daughter. He was an impulsive gun-nut that didn't hesitate to shoot a man. He could barely call that love.

"Shouldn't one of us go check on Lilly?" Ben proposed, staring at the RV. He was sitting on the ground further away from Katjaa.

"I'll go, I'll go." Kenny said, getting up. He wanted to take his eyes off Katjaa, leave all those thoughts behind. And secretly, he wanted to look at Lilly. Even though she'd killed a person just a couple hours ago, Kenny still liked her.

Kenny rapidly walked towards the RV. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Once inside, he shut close his eyes and sighed in relief. But when he opened his eyes, we saw Lilly standing up on her feet, removing the restraints she was tied with around her wrists.

"What're you doing?" Kenny enquired, frowning an eyebrow.

"Shit! Fuck!" She rumbled in anger, before sighing. "Look, I'm leaving. And I'm taking the RV with me." She told him, straight forward. What else could she say? She was uncovered, better just say the truth.

Kenny lowered his jaw to speak, but then he reconsidered his words. This was his chance. To leave his family who despised him for good. Lilly…she was the woman for him. Like him, Lilly was hot-headed, rash, impulsive, paranoid, distrustful, short-tempered, courageous and irrational. She was the spark and the challenge he needed.

"Then let me come with you…" Kenny pleaded, before gazing at his boots.

Lilly widened her eyes immensely and there wasn't one bit of her that wasn't surprised. Although she took the chance before Kenny changed his mind, and she paced toward the console. She sat on the driver's seat and Kenny on the passenger seat.

The engine roared to life just when Lilly turned the keys on the ignition. Lee and Ben instantly reacted and desperately ran in the RV's direction to stop it, but it was impossible. Lilly backed up, and then did a U-turn before speeding down the endless road. Lilly placed her hand on the gear handle. Kenny couldn't resist the temptation, so he placed his hand on top of hers. Her face twitched in surprise, but she didn't say anything nor she fought back. Only after a while she gradually took her hand of his. Kenny turned his neck and maintained his focus of the road. He understood her; he had done an immense evil to that woman. But he was gonna change. He was going to redeem himself in her eyes. And hope that he could conquer her, and get the woman of his dreams: Lilly Caul…

**A/N: And here's some Kelly/Lenny for you all! I hope this chapter turned out well since lots of people requested it. Brace yourselves for the next chapter: GlennXCarley (thanks to the user who gave the suggestion).**


End file.
